Music Drabbles
by iwha
Summary: Drabbles about our adorable couple: Tsuna and Haru, inspired by particular songs. ;]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor the songs mentioned here.

**A/N:** I just noticed this, but whenever I wrote stories about Haru and Tsuna, it's always sad stories. Probably because I want to punish Tsuna..? Maybe. :]

* * *

_**1. Acting – TYL-verse**_

_**Music: Ai Kotoba (Words of Love) – Hatsune Miku ver.**_

Tsuna secretly smiled as he listened closely to Haru, he actually doesn't mind her blabbering, it's actually helps him relax. Although it makes Gokudera wonder why the hell he still allowed the (stupid) woman to be around him while Yamamoto would just laugh good-naturedly, but the latter also has no idea.

'_Good, because if they did, my chances would dim more than it already is, and knowing Reborn, he'll rub it in my face and I don't really want to know what he's up to.'_

" –san"

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna jolted in surprise and it made Haru raise a brow at him. He just scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. Her brows furrowed and asked him if he's alright and suggested that they should just go back to the HQ.

"No, no, I'm fine Haru. Besides, I'd rather be outside than be cooped up in my office doing paperwork. So let's not waste this one moment of freedom from that nefarious monster okay?"

At this Haru laughed as well, it's no secret to everyone that he absolutely abhors that part of his job and that no matter how much he tried to get it all down, it just multiply faster than rabbits and mice do. Tsuna smiled in relief that he made her smile, although it's not the kind of smile she would give to him like she used to.

"By the way Haru, how months along are you now?"

Tsuna subconsciously gripped his fork a little too tight than normal, thankfully Haru didn't notice as she looks down her large belly with affection. He kept the inner demons inside of him from getting out as he patiently (and painfully) waited for her answer.

"Haru's about seven months now, Tsuna-san"

The way she beamed and glowed was too much for him to handle so he also smiled back, if not a little reluctant.

"That's nice to hear"

'_No it's not'_

"Thank you Tsuna-san! By the way, Haru was wondering about asking you something"

"What is it Haru?"

He casually asks but he already knows what she'll say anyway. His hyper intuition is screaming for him to run, his heart was pleading for him to stop, and his mind is saying that he stay and listen to what she's about to say like the proper Mafioso that his Reborn taught him to be.

"Haru was wondering, if Tsuna-san would like to be the godfather of Haru and Kyouya's baby"

She looked at him expectantly, he desperately wants to say no, but he doesn't want to break her heart like last time. So he gathered up his wits and said the words he knows he'll regret later, giving the most honest and most heartwarming smile as he possible could; even if it stabs him in the heart.

"Of course I will!"

Later that night, when everyone else is already asleep in the mansion, Tsuna took the bottle of rum in his office and drank his sorrows away.

* * *

_**2. Wedding – TYL-verse**_

_**Music: Doushite kimi wo suki natte shimattan darou? (Why did I have to fall in love with you?) – DBSK/Tohoshinki**_

Tsuna had always known he's a failure in almost everything since he was a kid, and although Reborn had trained him to be a very fine Mafioso, he still retained some of those 'dame' traits of his. He is well aware of that, _**painfully**_ aware of that actually, because Reborn still calls him that.

But he tried his best, he really did, but he still can't seem to get rid of all of it. Damn. It's been ten years too.

*clap clap clap*

*Whistles and Yells*

A hand was placed in his right shoulder, pulling him out of his musing, it was his 'older brother' Dino, looking at him in concern…. And pity. But he ignored the last part and gave the older man a small smile that made the older man smile back reluctantly. Tsuna looked in front of him, mentally chastising himself to pay more attention because he's at a wedding.

'_Not just any wedding, but __**her **__wedding'_

He added bitterly, but forced the thought down. He can't say anything, it's not in his place to do or say anything. And besides, he can't show any signs of the inner turmoil he have or the groom will have his head on a silver platter literally.

… And the newlyweds kissed, making Tsuna silently grit his own teeth. The only ones who noticed his mood were Dino, who was seated on his right, Gokudera, who was seated on his left, and Reborn, who was three pews away. Both Dino and Gokudera gave him a quick look of concern but he just waived them off. Reborn, on the other hand, just pulled down his fedora and stayed silent.

At the reception, he congratulated the couple. The bride hugged him tightly whispering thank you in his ear, with the groom silently saying to him that _**he**_ had won and he had lost. She's his forever. Tsuna eyed the groom as well, reluctantly leaving her in _**his**_ hands, wishing them all the happiness in the world.

* * *

_**3. Christmas Date –AU***_

_**Music: Winter Bell – Mai Kuraki**_

"Christmas sure is in the air ne, Tsuna-san?"

Haru smiled while twirling around to emphasize her point. Tsuna chuckled at his girlfriend's antics, Haru never cease to amuse him. He pulled his own scarf off and put it around her making the latter blush profusely. Seeing her blush, he couldn't help himself but tease her some more. So, he pulled her through his scarf and kissed her. Haru squeaked in surprise but nevertheless kissed him back, clutching his jacket tightly.

Not far from the couple, just hiding in the convenient tree a few feet away, Giotto squealed along with Cozart making G face-palm while muttering along the lines of 'idiots' and 'brother complex'. Meanwhile Mukuro, who's also hiding in another convenient tree, gritted his teeth while muttering profanities at Tsuna for tainting his younger twin. He still hasn't forgotten the incident last summer.

"Speaking of which, where's Nacchan?"

He then remembered something horrifying. His baby sister is also dating, a certain dangerous ruffian (according to him anyway) named Enma Shimon. He quickly whipped out his smart-phone from his pocket and tried tracking down his baby sister. He managed to but was torn on who to look over, his twin or his baby sister. Oh woe is the dilemma of a (over)protective and (over) concerned brother.

Somewhere in Namimori, Enma felt a chill run down his spine. His girlfriend look over him in concern, he just gave her a reluctant smile and drank his hot chocolate. Chrome sighed tiredly, already having an idea on just who is cursing her boyfriend.

* * *

_**4. Cross-dressing – 8YL-verse**_

_**Music: Dude looks like a lady – Aerosmith**_

Fuuta once said that he ranked number one for a person who can't say no. Well, he kind of liked it before, but now he down-right knows that whoever it is that's up there, they sure wants to make his life more miserable. They already have Reborn to be his tutor, his already normal yet miserable life turned into more miserable hellish life. But he's secretly kind of glad that Reborn entered his life, without him, he never would've met his friends.

Which brings him back as to why he is internally cursing the high heavens of his so-called inability to say no, maybe they deemed his life as entertainment for them.

"Can you please repeat that again Reborn? I don't think I heard it right"

Beside him are his guardians sans Lambo because he's still young (all of them are secretly jealous of that, lucky bastard), surprisingly they're not fighting. Maybe it's because of what Reborn had just said. He gave a quick look over at each and every one of their reactions.

Of course, Hibari is pissed. He's already emitting an aura that says, _'Kill, Kill, Kill'_.

Mukuro's not any better, he still has his signature smirk but there's an obvious anger ticks on his head. Added to the fact that he's glaring at his direction, he shrank back a little from his seat.

Ryohei, for once, is speechless. That's saying something.

Gokudera's reaction was through yelling a long stream of profanities.

"Ahaha… ha?" was Yamamoto's reaction at the news.

Tsuna looked back at Reborn and when he did his face met the floor. As per usual, Reborn turned Leon into a mallet and hit him with that. Eight years has already passed and he's still pretty much the same as he was back then.

"A Mafia boss listens closely and not asks stupid questions, that's why you're still Dame-Tsuna"

"But seriously, Reborn-san, why do we have to do something like _**that**_?"

"It's a Vongola Tradition since Primo's time."

"Are you freaking serious Arcobaleno? They're idiots then, Kufufufu" Mukuro said while muttering the last part.

Reborn ignored him and looked straight into Tsuna's eyes; the latter couldn't help but shiver violently as soon as he saw the smirk on said hell tutor's face. He really wants to wipe that off.

"You can try, Dame-Tsuna"

Reborn changed Leon into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna. Of course, he's reaction would be…

"Hieee!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So Reborn, w-what kind of costume are you making us put on?"

Reborn smirked, "You'll see". He opened the door and both the boss and his guardians' jaws dropped at what's in the room.

'_Oh hell, no'_

"Oh yes, I'll give you half an hour to any gowns you want. Someone will be here to put on your make-up"

With that, he left the seven of them alone in the room and closed the door with a loud thud.

"Omnivore, after this, I swear I'll kill you."

Hibari said as he turned his back towards everyone and started putting on a random gown, it so happened to be purple.

"Kufufufu, we don't really have a choice huh? Sawada Tsunayoshi, after this, I demand a raise"

Mukuro said as he too, started putting on a violet gown.

"This is embarrassing to the extreme"

Ryohei muttered quietly (to the slight surprise of everyone in the room) as he struggled to get his gown on. Mukuro, who's already finished, helped him out.

"Might as well get it over and done with"

"Sigh. Okay Juudaime"

Surprisingly, Gokudera slipped on his gown with ease, so he helped both Tsuna and Yamamoto with theirs. They asked him about it but all they got was, 'Doll', 'Aneki'.

Half an hour later, as Reborn said, someone showed up to put on their… their… sigh… make-up. It was Bianchi. She had a good laugh while doing so.

.

.

.

.

.

They entered the dance hall and were surprised that even the Varia is on the same boat as them. And God, does Levi look so ugly. Only Lussuria is the one enjoying it though.

Everyone's wearing the exact opposite of what they were supposed to wear, so it's not just them.

Tsuna looked around, trying to find his guardians. Mukuro's near the punch bowl flirting with Chrome. Yamamoto's talking to Dino's sister-in-law, most probably about baseball since the two are fanatics. Ryohei's having a shouting match with Squalo, judging from the words they kept shouting; it's who's prettiest in a drag. He won't go down there. Gokudera excused himself from him a couple of minutes ago to call someone. He already has an idea who because Belphegor snatched his phone away to talk to the person from the other line. Gokudera was trying to get his phone back. But he still couldn't find Hibari.

Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. He turned towards the location of the owner of the voice and saw Haru talking with Hibari. He narrowed his eyes and walked up towards them, well…. as fast as his six-inch heels and long gown could carry him. He managed to but not without tripping several times.

"Hibari-san, back off, she's mine"

"No"

"Hahi!?"

….. And so they fought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suffice to say, it was a disaster. While he and Hibari duke it out, everyone else had tagged along just for the heck of it, except Gokudera and Belphegor because they were already fighting in the garden. The whole hall was in shambles, and almost everyone was sent to the hospital. But for Tsuna, it was worth it, he not only won the fight but also got the girl.

"Seriously Tsuna-san, you should avoid fights"

All that Tsuna could do was nod with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**A/N: **(*****) - This is a slight reference to my other story, Natsu Matsuri. In Natsu Matsuri, Mukuro and Haru are twins and Chrome is their baby sister. Giotto and Tsuna are brothers, so does Cozart and Enma. G's always the one who has to babysit Giotto and Conzart, must be a pain to him. I know it's weird but it kind of works inside my head though.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor the songs mentioned here.**_

**A/N:** The drabbles on the previous chapter were gloomy so I thought of making the next chapter a bit more light-hearted.

* * *

_**5. Gotta love the '80s – Canon-verse/Present**_

_**Music: Heaven is a place on Earth – Belinda Carlisle**_

Haru bopped along with her mother to the song that's playing in the radio. Somehow it reminds her of her feelings to her Tsuna-san. They are currently at the kitchen making cake.

"You know Haru-chan, this is the song I kept on listening when I was your age."

"Really Kaa-chan?"

"Yeah, it was also the song that I sang in front of my school when I confessed to your father"

"Eh?!"

Haru look over her mother in surprise, the older woman just gave the younger girl a mysterious grin.

* * *

_**6. Extra Mile – TYL-verse**_

_**Music: A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**_

She wiped the sweat from her forehead while huffing, her eyes brimming in determination. She can't give up now, now that she's this close. She softly smile played on her lips as she trekked the way towards the mansion up ahead the hill.

After so many years of searching, she had managed to track him down. She's this close to see him again, she can't quit now. She may have to walk the extra mile, but it's all worth it.

* * *

_**7. Proposal – TYL-verse**_

_**Music: Crazy for this girl – Evan & Jaron**_

_In a cafe in Italy_

"Haru, how many years have we known each other?"

"Hmmm…. About ten years, why'd you ask Tsuna-san?"

"Ah…. I think it's time then."

She looked confused, while he just grinned.

"Haru, are you still in love with me?"

*Blush*

*Chuckle*

"I'll take that as a yes. So, will you marry me?"

*Nervous smile*

"But where's the ring?"

"Uh….. You ate it actually"

"Huh?"

"It's in the cake"

* * *

_**8. Mamma mia! –College Time/Canon -verse**_

_**Music – Mamma mia – Meryl Streep movie ver.**_

'_No! No! NO! He can't be here, he really can't be here!'_

Haru internally panicked when she saw her first love by coincidence in her school. As soon as she saw him, she immediately hid in the wall near her. She took a peak silently praying that she's wrong. He's standing there, with his back on her as if waiting for someone. She quickly drew back, mentally panicking.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was looking where she was. He has no idea that she's just near him.

She glanced over her watch and mentally cursed, she's going to be late in her next class. She has to get pass him to get there. She mentally panicked some more before seeing a bit of hope when she saw that his back was still on her. As silently as she could, she tiptoed her way but her cover was blown when she accidentally stepped on a dry twig. Shit.

Tsuna turned his around to see Haru looking at him like a ghost, and then she sprinted off. He followed suit.

"Haru!"

'_God! Do you hate me!?' _

* * *

_**9. I hate you/ I like you – AU/Present**_

_**Music: Suki Kirai (I like you/ I hate you) – Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len (Hanatan & ASK ver.)**_

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna reluctantly waved his arm to greet the hyperactive kohai of his. He saw her sprint off to her next class, which is PE (they are playing baseball), and they are doing it in front of his classroom. Unfortunately for him, she saw him near the window and greeted him, being raised to be polite, he reluctantly waved back.

"You know Tsuna-kun, she's cute. I heard that a lot of guys asked her out. You're kind of lucky"

Tsuna look over look over his best-friend and answered him flatly, "No I'm not"

Enma raised a brow at him but didn't say anything anymore. He glance over Haru, who is currently talking with Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's number one baseball player. Tsuna followed his line of vision and unknowingly frowned at what he's seeing. Enma saw his expression and secretly smiled, Tsuna doesn't realize it yet, but Haru's slowly building a place in his heart.

'_A good thing too, after his break-up with Kyoko, he really deserve someone better.'_

He looked over at Haru again, this time she's laughing at something that Yamamoto had said to her, it is painfully obvious as day that the latter likes her. Gokudera patted Enma in the shoulder, surprising the latter but nevertheless Enma gave him a nod as a greeting. Gokudera pointed a thumb at Tsuna, who is busy glaring at Yamamoto, silently asking what's up with him. Enma pointed at Haru and immediately Gokudera understood.

'_I hope he realizes that before it's too late'_

Both Enma and Gokudera thought as they looked over their oblivious friend in concern.

* * *

_**10. Hajimete Kimochi/ (Feeling) for the first time – Haru POV**_

_**Music: Hajimete Kimochi (*Feeling* for the first time) – Hihara Kazuki (Morita Masukazu)**_

Haru really can't wait for Saturday to come. Because it's the day that Tsuna-san promised Haru and Lambo-chan that they'd go to the amusement park when they were still at that scary future. Haru looked over her reflection from her full length mirror, thinking of what outfit will she wear on that day.

Because she knows that it may be the only time she can be alone with her Tsuna-san, as painful as it is, she's well aware that Tsuna-san doesn't look her way. But Haru will persevere because she loves Tsuna-san. Until then, she'll grab these little chances that she has so that she can cherish them later.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not exactly sure of the correct translation of #10 but from what I do understand, it means falling in love for the first time or something along those lines. But that's generally the gist of it.


End file.
